User talk:GW-Alc/RPG
Well, I've never RPG'd in my life, but it seems a bit like a professional version of what I used to play as a child :P I'm interrested, but I'd like some more details of how it's played (on a seperate site or something), and how the contact between players happens before I'd say yes.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah, somebody is interested. :) Well either contact me via MSN or Skype if you can. If you have any. Don't tell me you don't have MSN. Disclaimer: Yeah some people have called it childish before, but imo it's a neat way to spend time if you're near the internet. I'm thinking of a site for it soon but meh.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 11:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Some people (like me) stay a child for their entire life ^.^ I've been thinking of joining an RPG my brother's in, but that one went near-dead, and adding in more characters would have been very confusing, not to say difficult. Oh, and I do have MSN, but I hardly use it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:23, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I am confused. Is this basically 3D DnD, or what? Is there a sort of similar game you could compare it to? (T/ ) 11:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Adventurers. Text only (I presume).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just like MUDs? Because I'm totally at home in that type of setting. :) (T/ ) 11:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::MUDs? what's that?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Very fun text-only game, something I grew up with ^_^ (and it's often still better than Build Wars, lul) (T/ ) 11:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::ARGH! Meh I give up...Okay I'll give thorough infos here, but this might ruin the mood of people. It's basically an MSN-based play-by-narration RPG - as in, one person takes charge of the role of game master (GM), rolls most decisions and makes the events, controls the majority of NPCs and is responsible for game development, that'd be me, while the other PCs take part as subplayers, who have limited control of events (decision making, or making less important events i.e. the character is free to do anything in the boundaries of rationality) and can control their own NPC allies in most cases. To clarify, this game is NOT visual, it's word based. The mechanics are a mix of DnD, GW and WoW, but with several unique elements. (you can't make things 100% unique nowadays in mechanics) However, the game is multi-genre. There are elements which are simple RPG (player gives commands, encounters monsters, has his or her own profession, class, weapons, spells, etc), but some parts of the game include logic and puzzle (some jobs need riddle solving or a keen sense of finding details by asking the right questions), and there are also strategy (military campaigns) and citybuilding elements. Long story short, in this game one can create his or her own character, interact with the world, do his or her own job, like the classic alchemy, smithing and such, but can also lead batallions of armies into war, and/or lead a nation to its prosperity, from a tiny village to a mighty city. Details for playing ingame for clarification: opposed to common RPG-leadings (method of storytelling, speaking from the third person and quoting the dialogues of PCs/NPCs), MSN allows a faster way of letting events flow. Me and my co-founder developed it so we would have no trouble advancing, since we both had and will have sparse time. But now since I might be getting new people, I'm willing to return to the way of storytelling. (I'd need a website for it, or this webspace, if allowed) Our current way of playing is that we mention the actions of our character(s) between stars in brief (for example: *draws his weapon* refers to my character drawing his weapon, getting ready for combat), whilst simple text is conversation text (staying at the prev. example. by simply typing Come get me!, your character says that). Combining the two allows us to clearly say what we wanna say, or do what we wanna do. The GM's job in the former case (starred part) is also providing bits and pieces of information for the PCs. When a player queries some detail in the environment (*What's the interior look like?"), the GM has to comply - I'm creative enough to improvise anything ;) (*The dark aula of the palace looks quite old, cobwebs everywhere. There are a couple of staircases leading upwards to an even darker place"). Mostly I can form the story so the other player has alternatives to choose. If not, I'm experienced enough to ask him or her (*Where do you want to go/What do you want to do?*). Non-game related comments are in brackets. ((OK I wanna stop playing now)) That's sorta how we've been playing for over a year. --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::(completion) Yes, it's a MUD. I always lacked the name...--Alc ^^ 12:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh....well, that sounds cool, but I don't think I'd have the time for that style of thing. Since it requires real people n stuff to run it. :\ A MUD is a computer program, more or less, so it's always up. Except when they are doing the daily maintenance reboot. But you get used to that. That being said it sounds quite impressive and you may want to look into making it a "real" game someday :) (T/ ) 12:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::The option always stands up, but A: I'm no programmer, but the co-founder is lololol B: I'm on economics, but I still try to spend time with it C: So technically it's just a word-based RPG, not a MUD. Not visual, I repeat. --Alc ^^ 12:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, we could also make a wiki version ^.^ (inspired by the huge amount of mafia games). our very own wiki (maybe GW-based) RPG.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Mafia has been dead for awhile and I'm not particularly keen on seeing it start up again. (T/ ) 13:14, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't mean a new maffia or something. It's just that there are people who'd like to seriously play some text game here on the wiki. Not a mafia this time (I don't think there has been a single one that actually finished), but an RPG.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Interested I am. Living on Central Eurpean time, like you (?). --◄mendel► 21:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Same, GMT RandomTime 21:21, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Same, GMT — Warw/Wick 21:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::Different. GMT +1 but lol. I'll catch you either on IRC or ingame sometime. It too, RandomTime? wowsa I thought the king of random isn't inerested in such things lol...--Alc ^^ 05:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Let's fix a time. Sat 17:00 GMT (18:00 our time)? on irc? --◄mendel► 07:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm interested too (GMT+1), but I'm not sure how to do this, I've never RPG'd before, although I like the concept (and I've seen my brother RPG, or something like it, on a forum). And we just give our E-mail adresses to each other here or something?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:44, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::No, the idea is to come together at a virtual table, i.e. chat on IRC. We could also use teamspeak/vent if we wanted to, or some website that allows exchanging scribbles. And I've never played this before, either. --◄mendel► 15:48, 12 February 2009 (UTC) meeting So what IRC channel do we meet in?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) : #gwiki's channel ofc. I couldn't be here today, I had a breakdown... I had to mend myself again. I'll try to be at that time tomorrow. Thanks.--Alc ^^ 19:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, tomorrow, I probably can't be there at that time, sorry. I'll try, but don't count on it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't come becaue family business interfered, which was a pity. :-( I'll be there next time, although today is awful again, because I'm going to be free around 7 pm GMT (8 pm CET). --◄mendel► 10:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Okay so when'sit gonna be? When should we meet? Pinpoint a fair time for sometime next week, so we can finally do this. My week this week is too busy. People!?--Alc ^^ 11:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, if we can keep the time, we can make a table with the weekdays and sign that. Or check in on irc at that time, and when you see enough ppl online, start the game. Just tell everbody to /join #alc-rpg for playing and we're good to go. --◄mendel► 11:52, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :: I asked for a discreet TIME! A regular one. Ya knowww come together every then and then?--Alc ^^ 18:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sunday afternoon/evenig or Monday afternoon/evening would be fine with me. There may be other times. Maybe even Sunday morning. How about everybody else? --◄mendel► 01:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, any of the stuff you listed (sunday/monday afternoon/evening) would be good for me, just as long as it isn't too close to 19h GMT+1, because we usually eat then.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::How about 18 GMT? My partner often has time then on Sundays. I'll just make him. Weekly sessions it is then. Okay so tmorrow 18 GMT plz come. That goes for you El_Nazgir, F1, Warwick, RT and mendel! Did I forget someone?--Alc ^^ 09:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, the Nazgir is going to arrive late, then, because 18:00 GMT is the same as 19:00 GMT+1. Can you make 19:30, El Nazgir? --◄mendel► 11:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maybe, dunno. It all depends on how late we start eating. I'll try to eat quickly then :-) -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) We're online and waiting. --◄mendel► 17:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :We're picking characters. --◄mendel► 18:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::We're done testing.--Alc ^^ 20:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yikes! This need testing. Nonetheless it was fun.--Alc ^^ 20:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it was great fun. But I've got some small questions. For fletching, do you also need woodcutting or can you just cut off some branches without woodcutting? And is there any skill required for skinning an animal (like, is it part of taming or something)?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Woodcutting job is there to get wood yourself from forests. Whilst fletching makes bows/crossbows/wood wares. You can obtain your own wood from any vendor/ljack for money or by chance as a drop (treants drop wood naturally, but what are the odds of finding one at Lvl 1? lol)--Alc ^^ 08:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Working on it... Fusionizing the bulk of the game into this page now.--Alc ^^ 08:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : O and if you Vista you can see the pretty font <3--Alcedo talk- 09:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Where is the game? It's Sunday, it's 18:00 GMT, and nobody is online? --◄mendel► 18:08, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I can barely stand on my feet thanks. I found out this monday that I got a heavy psychic illness. And I'm not in the mood now either. EDIT: I didnt think sunday 18:00 GMT was the direct pinpointed time. My memory fails me. I think we havent discussed this yet.--Alcedo talk- 18:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Barely out of the hospital and you're already ill again? Man, I hope you get better really soon.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it worked last week. But Warwick and RT are not on either, maybe for lack of an announcement though. Get well and talk to me more, I seem to calm people down. --◄mendel► 19:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::Blehzorz! Thanks for the help everyone. I'm trying to do what I can, just realized I need to start working alrdy. W00t, salsa class in an hour and a half! Best hurry...--Alcedo talk- 17:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Can some one tell me what it is exacly. I mean been watching this for a some time and stuff but still really know what it is. I do want to know :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 12:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::IRC RPG'ing. You just talk, say what you do, etc. Well, that's what we've done so far, but looking at stuff Alc wrote, it's much bigger than just that. We should do it again, but I'm not sure Alc's able to in his current condition (I'm not sure how bad it is, but I hope he's able to RPG again soon!)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) time we got back to playing this Guys, time we got back to playing this. Sunday 18:00 GMT, think you can make it?--Alcedo talk- 11:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :No, we eat then. I might be able to come by 18.30 -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::PLease don't forget that CEST is 2 hours ahead of GMT now. 18:00 GMT is 20:00 local time in the Netherlands and Belgium. --◄mendel► 12:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I think Alc meant "English time", and not really GMT (which I personally also use as "english time").-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That'd be BST then (British Summer Time). --◄mendel► 12:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I meant the same time as last time, which was GMT. (My time is GMT+1 soo...) So that's 19:00 for me AND the Netherlands. I believe...Or do you have a better idea for a time?--Alcedo talk- 13:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well it will most likely not suit me, because we'll start eating either then or shortly after that time. For me 19.30 (18.30 BST) would be much better, although if we eat late (which happens every now and then), it might not be good either. Perhaps I'll just have to ask my mother to cook early :-/ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::On Sunday we have this huge fire here that I want to attend, so I could not make it at that time either. Right now, Nazgir, myself and Warwick are online, so maybe it'd be best to just sort of idle online. --◄mendel► 17:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You gonna light a school? :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Not if we can avoid it... it looks somethinglike this. Btw, Alc, if you got on irc you could give me your msn ID... --◄mendel► 17:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh gee you have an msn mendel? Look at my userpage...--Alcedo talk- 10:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Didn't think to check your userboxes. --◄mendel► 15:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC)